flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ---- Talon slunk out from the bushes near the Spikes' den and faced herself in the direction of the camp entrance, interested to what was happening between Ivy and Sierra JoAnn. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Amber surveyed her camp, resting outside of her new den. She had just cleaned it out, finding a piece of Snaketooth's fur while in their...so now, her mood was terrible once more.--- Cliff scrambled up a tree...Today marked the anniversary of Jasmine's death...Stormstar 21:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Should I make a new DC cat or no...?) Snow trudged back to camp after killing two Kittypets, whisking the blood off of her whiskers and shaking it off of her pelt. Glaring at Amber, she sat down, her claws dug into the soil. "Mission complete, Amber," She snickered, half smiling. "But it wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. They barely fought back!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:26, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (idc, you'll have an EclipseStella spawn, remember?) Amber twitched her tail tip in annoyance, gazing at the much-smaller she-cat. "....I sent you on no mission, Ivy did, report to her." The leader replied in a cold tone, oblivious to Ivy's "mission".Stormstar 21:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Ohhh yeah. How many kits are they having, btw?) Snow blinked blankly, and trudged over to Ivy boredly. "Can you give me something more.. 'thrilling' to do next time? Those Kittypets were lame, and they didn't even put up a fight. Not much of a challenge if you ask me!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:33, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Idk, one for me, one for you, and I'm thinking of having two stillborns...) Stella returned from burying Eclipse, quietly muttering to herself about her kits. Amber would try to kill them, surely, seeing that they were the "spawn" of Eclipse.Stormstar 21:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just message me when they're born) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Ivy narrowed her eyes at Snow. " You do what I tell you to do. If you've got an issue with that, I'll be more than happy to settle it." She unsheathed his claws. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Cliff lay on a tree-branch, his front leg and tail dangling from the tree. He sighed. The things I've gone through...Stormstar 15:29, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (chat is lagging me out) Ivy thrust her muzzle forwards. " Well?"Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 15:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Snow narrowed her eyes, staring Ivy right in the eyes. "No issue," She growled. "Just ssimply stating you could give me a harder and much more fun job next time." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 16:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (yayy it's stelladash next (I think????), now that stellaeclipse is done :D) Dash joined Ivy, and sat looking at his Trainee with a fierce glare for no good reason. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy didn't like the way Snow was staring at her. Was it a challenge? The golden brown cat took an aggressive step forwards. " Earn it. Then maybe." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow cocked her head, her claws flexed. "I'd be more than happy to," She growled lowly, glaring at Ivy. "What exactly is there to do to earn this.. 'reward'?" She asked, smirking at the deputy. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy regarded her silently and impassively. Her own long claws slid out as well. " You choose. Remember, I am your deputy." ''Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow twitched her tail. "Well?" She asked, lowering her head fiercly. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:34, September 20, 2015 (UTC) " I asked you to choose!" Ivy snapped. One paw flashed out, lightning quick, and raked Snow's cheek. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a low growl, her tail now lashing back and forth. "Alright then, if you want to play that game.." Snow, with a roar, leaped at Ivy, biting close to her neck and almost missing. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ("almost missing?" xd). Ivy dropped down, hearing teeth click shut close to her ear. A burning sensation spread through her as Snow ripped out a tuft of her fur. The deputy kicked out from under Snow. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 19:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn watched Snow and snorted. ''What a chump. She thought and groomed her fur quietly still listeing to the cat she called a chump. The Abyssinian smirked and caught Snow's eyes. Grinning she bared her teeth in a cold smile. "Listen to Ivy." The Abyssinian said coldly. "She's the boss chump."— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 04:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash hissed, silently agreeing with Sierra JoAnn's comment before stepping back to watch the two she-cats fight. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber leaped from the High ???, glaring at the ruddy she-cat. "I'm the boss here, so get back to work, all of you, before I kick every one of you out for slacking...I'll happily give you to FlameClan or a pair of dogs as a pitiful snack."Stormstar 20:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) (I was 18th place at x-country! It makes me happy). Ivy shrank back immediately, hypocritically narrowing her eyes. " Yes, mousebrain. Amber's in charge 'round here."Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash coughed irritably as Amber called the fight off. Turning to Amber herself, the black tom growled: "I want to send Snow out of camp to do some proper DarkClan training." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes coldly, allowing her claws to sink into the hardening earth. "Then high-tail out of here, we have work to do." With those bitter words, the tall leader turned and marched off to discuss attacks with her senior warriors.Stormstar 21:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Dash snorted and called for Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Metta was resting under a tree. Amber's aggressive warning didn't seem to worry him in the slightest. 23:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon scowled as she came back to camp with a huge abbit in her jaws, shouldering past Dash without looking at him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy stalked over to Metta. " Whatcha doin', newbie?" she spat. Gryffindor 00:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Talon dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, the Spike looking for something to do. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ha, you're one to talk," Metta replied to Ivy, a smirk on his face. 00:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (oooh, Ivy's gonna raaaaaaaage) Dash waited for Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (oh yeah) Irritiation and anger boiled up inside of her like a spring. She forced herself to keep her cool, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. " Watch your tongue, sweetheart. Deputies don't like being spoke to that way. It's nothing personal, but you should deflate that head of yours before it gets too big." As she spoke, she began taking incrementally small steps towards MEtta. Gryffindor 02:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta stood up and stretched. "Oh darling, don't worry about me, because by the looks of it, you're the one who's about to pop," he replied. 02:20, October 17, 2015 (UTC) " You obviously can't see, then," Ivy said quietly, unruffled. Without warning, her hind legs tensed and she sprang. Gryffindor 02:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he dodged the she-cat's attack. Somehow, the signals his brain sent out didn't quite make it to his mouth as he replied, "Gotta be quicker than that if you want to hit me, sweetheart." 02:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ivy landed neatly on her paws, absorbing the impact and narrowing her eyes. " I don't want to hurt you. I want to kill you." (don't worry, she won't). Gryffindor 02:32, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm? Well that certainly doesn't seem very professional," Metta mocked. "Just try it, darling." His last few words were unusually harsh. 02:35, October 17, 2015 (UTC) " I just might," Ivy said snappishly, her patience for bantering words wearing out. How dare this new member threaten her authority! She turned herself sideways, fluffing out her ragged fur, making herself appear larger. " Come on, or are you going to stand there like a coward?" Gryffindor 15:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "It's your temper-tantrum, not mine, I don't see why I should intervene," Metta responded, emitting a tiny fit of laughter at the end of his sentence. 15:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) A warning growl rumbled in Ivy's throat at the tom's strange but nevertheless irritating statement. " You get one chance to take that back before I gut you." Gryffindor 15:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (BLAZEY. YOUR. SIG. IS. BLINDING. BUT. I. LOVE. IT.) Snow trekked through camp, her eyes narrowed as a long scar shouldered across her flank. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 16:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "If we're going to use elementary jargon, then you started it," Metta replied, still smiling. 16:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (thanks, Flame!) Ivy didn't respond. She flashed out a paw towards Metta's muzzle. Gryffindor 16:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (is it leafbare in all clans, or just the two main ones?) Snow flattened her ears in annoyance, and padded past Ivy with a blunt, angered gaze. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 16:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta dodged Ivy's attack to his face by rapidly taking a step backward. "Please, darling, I know you wouldn't understand what it's like, but it's immoral to touch a masterpiece," Metta added. It was obvious that he was getting too comfortable. 16:37, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow moaned and continued to trot forward. 16:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC (hey Hya, do you eventually want to do MettaXIvy, if it ever works out?). Ivy (whowassuchaloser) couldn't stand the thought of loosing to a lower ranking warrior. She spat at Metta and stalked away. Gryffindor 16:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (...I don't plan anything xD I just let the character roll with it. But if it works out, then of course!) Metta smirked and laid back down, returning to his grooming session. 17:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ivy was in a prissy fit. Gryffindor 17:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta then stood up and walked around camp. He still didn't have the whole location memorized, and became lost occassionally for a breif while. (Yessss, less lag now <3) Snow lifted her head, feeling her paws sink into the soft, cold snow. She nodded as Metta padded past her, and burried her head into the snow. 17:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC) As he walked, Metta's eyes glanced to the side as he saw Snow plunge her head into the soft pile of snow. "...Is this something you always do," the cat asked Snow. "I guess it's quite fitting of you though, darling, with a name like that." 17:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow lifted her head alertly, her whiskers quivering. "...No." She shook the snow off of her pelt, and clawed at the ground. "And my name doesn't exactly match 'everything'.. I hate Leafbare just as much as any cat, but I guess it's easier to cope with as it's not as bad here as it is in the other Clans." 17:41, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hm, I suppose. I wouldn't know though, I haven't really seen any of the other clans," Metta replied. 17:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow rolled her eyes, and scooted over away from the little puddles of snow. "Pah. Try actually fighting them. They're as weak as a newborn mouse!" 17:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Tell that to them," Metta reoplied. He flicked his tail over to the DarkClan burrial grounds, which contained some fallen warriors who were fatally injured while fighting other clans. 18:32, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow flattened her ears. "Well, they were weak useless cats trained by rodents, then!" She growled, her tail-tip twitching in annoyance. "No one that ''I ''would ever train would even get touched by those mouse-eaters." 18:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Why is everyone so hostile to the other clans anyway?" Metta asked. "What'd they ever do to you." 20:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay